gothic_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Rackhir II
Emperor Rackhir II (b. March 30, 1703 d. April 7, 1760) was the 40th emperor of the Gothic Empire . He reigned from 1722 to 1760. Early Life Rackhir Alexander William Charles Clement George Henry Orsini-Rosenburg was born to Prince Keaton-William and Princess Margaret in the early morning of March 30, 1703 in Roseway Palace . He was born during the reign of his grandfather Keaton VII . Rackhir went to Newbury University from 1710 to 1716 where he graduated as one of the top students. Prince of Berlin Rackhir was created Prince of Berlin on July 11, 1703 after his father suceeded to the throne as Keaton VIII. He held this title until 1722 when he became emperor. Marriage Eighteen at the time, Rackhir decided to marry his second cousin, Lady Julia Clementina of Berlin . The marriage was a problem with his father though as he had already made the decision that Rackhir would marry Alexandra of Bewardith . Through constant fighting and argument with the emperor, Rackhir finally got his woman. His father did not attend the wedding. Rackhir had 9 children, the second one being his future heir, Prince Anthony . Reign Rackhir ascended to the throne at age nineteen on October 1, 1722. Six days later, his first child was born as Princess Charlotte, Duchess of Otford. The first Prime Minister of Rackhir II was Theophilus Arthur Sathmore who was the man that commited the Whale's Landing Scandal in 1726. As a result, Theophilus was fired. It was the first time that a Prime Minister was fired. Also as a result, the International Trades Act of 1726 and the Treason Act of 1726 were established. Coronation The coronation of Rackhir II was the most attended coronation in history. It took place in 1727 at the Berlin Cathedral . It was the first coronation of a monarch in the cathedral 28 years after it was completed in 1699. Nearly 6000 people crammed in to watch as their emperor was crowned. Although he officially became the emperor in 1722, Rackhir wanted to wait until he was older. Later Reign After his coronation, Rackhir rarely made public appearances in order to father his new children. It wasn't until 1736 when Rackhir stepped back into the world of being an emperor instead of a father. In June of 1742, Whale's Landing caught fire and burned to the ground within hours. The cause of the fire is unknown. The main theory being a torch within a docked ship carrying imported alcohol falling and burning the alcohol, spreading the fire to the dock. The fire caused large imports and exports to be halted because Whale's Landing was the financial center of the Gothic Empire. As a result, money was cut from being in the hands of the emperor. So, Rackhir raised the taxes which people did not like. The dock would take 3 years to rebuild and in the meantime, some people created a rebellion against the high taxes. Rackhir decided to take no action against the rebellion and waited for the dock to be finished. It actually had worked and once it was finished, he lowered the taxes. Rackhir lived long enough to see his first great grandson be born in 1754, Henry . He was one of the longest lived members of the royal family at the time even though he was only 57 at the time of his death. Death and Legacy Rackhir II died on April 7th, 1760 after reigning for 37 years. His funeral and burial occured on April 20th, 1760. To this day he remains one the most influential emperors in the Gothic Empire. He was a saint of the Gothic Golden Age responsible for many scientific and mathematical advances. Overall though, he was admired because he kept the empire in a very relaxed and efficient state. Titles March 31, 1703 - July 11, 1703 - Prince Rackhir of the Gothic Empire July 11, 1703 - October 1, 1722 - Prince Rackhir, Prince of Berlin October 1, 1722 - April 7, 1760 - Emperor Rackhir II